In the communications field, it is an objective to generate communications signals with low distortion. Particularly in wireless communications, distortion is minimized in order to avoid adjacent channel interference. A principle cause of distortion in wireless communications is saturation of a driver circuit transistor, resulting in signal clipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,975 describes a saturation prevention circuit including a linear amplifier for avoiding saturation of the driver circuit. Although effective at minimizing saturation of a driver circuit, the saturation prevention circuit does not address the complexities associated with maintaining certain performance specifications within a multi-stage amplifier while preventing saturation.